


Forever and Always

by Bellicosi



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellicosi/pseuds/Bellicosi
Summary: Aelin proposes to Rowan





	Forever and Always

Aelin paced back and forth in the room she shared with Rowan. What she was about to say to him, ask him to do… she had no idea what he would say. For all his professed devotion, he was still a strategist. He had no land, no army, nothing he could offer her in this war except his loyalty, strength, and cunning. 

She would gain far more if she offered her hand to a different prince, someone who could give her fresh soldiers, supplies, money, anything she needed to battle Maeve and Erawan. But she could never do that. Perhaps she was selfish for wanting him over someone who might benefit her kingdom more, but she needed him to be by her side as king, not some foreign prince. 

Rowan would be a phenomenal king. He was experienced in battle, possessed strong magic, and was a gods damned immortal Fae warrior with centuries of training at his disposal. If anyone had a problem with her choosing him, that person would be a sorry bastard indeed.

Her head jerked up at the sound of the door opening. Rowan stalked in, a storm raging on his face. It had been a rough day, she knew. Nothing good seemed to be happening to them.

She steeled herself and rocked back and forth on her feet. “Rowan,” She said. He stood in front of her, green eyes gleaming. This was her moment. She knew he would let her finish, that he would hear her out. He would not interrupt her. 

She breathed in slowly, shoving down any hint of nervousness. She had to speak to him, not as his lover, not as his friend or comrade in arms, but as his queen. His blood-sworn queen. “Terrasen needs a king,” She began, keeping her voice steady and regal. Rowan’s eyes widened. She did not have to say any more, he knew what she meant.

“Aelin,” He whispered. “Aelin, you cannot-” 

“This is for the good of Terrasen,” She told him as he sank to his knees, stunned. Determined, she lowered herself to eye level with him. “Terrasen needs a king who will never yield to anyone, who will devote himself to its liberation, and who looks damn good sitting on a throne beside me.” 

He let out a soft laugh. “I should say no,” His voice rumbled, and she smiled.

“But you won’t,” She murmured. “Will you?”

He studied her intently, green eyes glowing. “This isn’t the most strategic move, Aelin. You know that.” He paused, heaving a sigh. “I am a prince with no true assets, with no true allies. I might as well be stripped of my useless title as well.” Aelin shook her head, opening her mouth, but he cut her off. “Yet I cannot stand to see you marry another, despite knowing that it would help our cause far more. I am too selfish with you, Fireheart.” 

The soft caress of her nickname on his lips made her shiver. “I cannot stand to marry another, Rowan.” She informed him candidly. “And if you are selfish, I have no idea what I might be. I am asking you to do such a great thing, putting more weight on your already burdened shoulders. I may be thinking of Terrasen, but I am also thinking of myself. Of how I cannot bear to have anyone else by my side as king. And so I am asking this of you, not just for the good of my people, but for me, Rowan, because I need this. I need you, not just any prince, but you. I don’t care what the others say, and I know that I will be supported at least by Lysandra and Aedion, because they already look to you as a brother. They will not hesitate to support me, support you, and support us.” She put her hand on his broad shoulder, feeling the solid, comforting strength of him steadying her.

Rowan shook his head, and she saw silver lining his eyes. “That speech you gave,” He shook his head again. “How long have you waited to say that?”

Aelin grinned at him, showing her teeth. “Long enough, Buzzard, so you better say yes,”

He shook his head, laughing as a small crystal tear streaked down his handsome face like a falling star. “There’s nothing I could say that would make you waver, is there?”

Aelin joined him in laughter, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I love you, Buzzard. And I claim you. Forever and always.”

He linked his fingers through hers and pulled her towards him. He kissed her, shattering her soul, and answering her claim so deeply, so completely that he knew she would feel the reverberations of it for years to come. 

Forever and always. As his friend, his lover, his queen, and his bride. They were each other’s completion, forever and always.


End file.
